ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Raging Reality
Raging Reality was Team Knightmare's entry for Series 6 of Robot Wars, it also entered the second series of Extreme. It had a slight wedge shape, a triangular-shaped full pressure flipper and four ramming spikes on the front of the machine. It was highly tested, reliable and "built for aggression" according to the team but the armour was lightweight and the flipper was limited to only 20 launches. Just like its predecessors - Knightmare and Spirit of Knightmare - Raging Reality was fully invertible, although it could also use its flipper to self-right. It reached the Heat Final of Series 6, losing only to Razer after throwing two robots out of the arena. Raging Reality, true to the custom of Team Knightmare, fought in an annihilator, placing fifth, the poorest of the Knightmare team's annihilator results. Raging Reality defeated Lambsy to qualify for Series 6. After the filming for Series 6/Extreme 2, many of Raging Reality's parts were used by the team to build its successor Raging Knightmare. Raging Reality also had the team's mascot, Norman, positioned next to the flipper. If the battle became too dangerous for Norman, it could retreat inside Raging Reality as its seat was on a turning door. Today, the shell of Raging Reality is owned by roboteer Adrian Sandercock. Robot History Series 6 Raging Reality made its televised debut in the first heat of the Sixth Wars. In the first round of the heat, Raging Reality had the reigning champions Razer, and two newcomers in W.A.S.P. and Brutus Maximus. At the start of the battle, Raging Reality and Razer lured the other two competitors towards Sir Killalot's CPZ, here, W.A.S.P. got caught by Sir Killalot and had its side churned away by the house robot. Razer and Raging Reality then teamed up on the newcomers Brutus Maximus, with Razer doing most of the damage, notably making a wheel of the wooden machine come right away and roll into the open pit. However, Razer did turn on Raging Reality occasionally, causing only minor damage to the front end. After both W.A.S.P. and Brutus Maximus were both counted out, Raging Reality flipped Brutus Maximus out of the arena, as Razer gave it the space to do so. Cease was called and Raging Reality went through to the next round of the heat along with Razer. In the second round, Raging Reality was drawn up against Tetanus 2, a robot that proved very impressive in the previous round. The battle started nervy, as Tetanus was able to grapple and drag Raging Reality. Fortunately, Raging Reality only needed to flip Tetanus 2 onto its back, its slow self-righting proved useful for Team Knightmare. However, Raging Reality was unable to dispose of Tetanus 2, as this battle saw Refbot fall into the pit of its own accord. Unable to pit its immobilised opponent, Raging Reality then decided to toss Tetanus 2 out of the arena in a similar manner to its first round opponent Brutus Maximus, this put Raging Reality through to the next round. However, the great run for Raging Reality ended it the heat final, when it was put up against the reigning champions Razer once again. In this battle, Razer was constantly on the attack, and caused severe damage to Raging Reality, the claw of the reigning champion was able to jam the wheels and immobilise Team Knightmare's machine. Razer then brought Raging Reality to Matilda's CPZ, who shredded Raging Reality's side armour.Despite being immobilised, Raging Reality wasn't counted out, so Razer placed it on the currently closed pit, and then pressed the pit release button, Raging Reality descended with its flipper still firing at thin air, this signified the elimination of Raging Reality from the competition. Extreme 2 Raging Reality also competed in the second series of Extreme, exclusively participating in the Annihilator competition. It was up against Major Tom, Kan-Opener, Thermidor 2, Typhoon 2 and Revenge of Trouble & Strife at the beginning. In the first round, Raging Reality immediately flipped over Thermidor 2, who eventually self-righted. After this it held back, slowly sneaking up on Typhoon 2, before eventually flipping over the future UK champions after they were free from the clutches of Kan-Opener. Typhoon 2 was not as lucky as the lobster, and was unable to right itself, resulting in it being counted out by the Refbot. This meant that the rest progressed to the next round of the Annihilator. In the second round however, Raging Reality was less fortunate. The previous heat finalist was immediately grabbed by Kan-Opener, and shunted by Major Tom. It then moved towards the unoccupied CPZ, where it was then overturned by Thermidor 2. Raging Reality quickly self-righted however, before retreating to the centre of the arena. It then took on underdogs Kan-Opener in a private duel, but it was surprisingly immobilised due to some crucial blows from Kan-Opener's pincers. After a long period of time, Raging Reality was finally recognised as being immobilised, so was subsequently counted out by the Refbot, this just seconds before Revenge of Trouble & Strife was pitted by Kan-Opener. Raging Reality was placed on the arena floor flipper, flipped, and eliminated from the competition as cease was then called. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists